Dave
Dave Luigi Jr. is the middle child of Luigi and Daisy, and their only son. Like how Rose and Sarah got traits from Daisy and Luigi respectively, he got a lot of his traits from his uncle Mario. One trait that has been inherited from his father is his large fear of ghosts. He has a large rivalry with Sarah, which started when he convinced her to help him steal a cookie, but we'll save that for the biography. Ever since he was 4, he and his *second cousin, Cori, have been involved romantically, and therefore do a lot of things together. His favorite power ups are the fire flower and hammer suit, as those are attack power ups, which he can associate with. Dave Luigi Jr. is © JacobH.5840. *Cori isn't actually related to Dave by blood, only through marriage, but they are on the same generation line and in similar spots, so they are classified as second cousins here. Biography Dave was born on June 10th in the kingdom of sarasaland. At the time, he and his sister, Daffi, were the only children of the famous Mario brothers. Due to early influence from his sister, Dave really admired his uncle, Mario. He even pretended he was platforming in his early life. One night, he was going around in his platforming adventure, when an actual boo confronted him. Dave screamed so loud that it took his father almost no time at all to dispose of the boo with the poltergust. That cemented his fear of ghosts. When he was 3, he convinced his younger cousin, Sarah, to help him steal a cookie. While Sarah did the stealing herself, Dave sat in a corner and pretended not to pay attention. When his uncle Mario came in and caught Sarah, Dave blamed solely Sarah. Mario bought this story, as that is what it looked like. After Sarah's punishment was over, Dave forgot the whole incident, and fell victim to a prank by Sarah. He returned the favor, and they continued in their little prank war until one of his pranks got his cousin, Apri, by mistake. When he was finally allowed to try power ups, he went with the fire flower and hammer suit, since they could potentially be big uses for him in platforming. When he was 4 years old, he met Cori. Very quickly, the two got off great. However, when he was 8, he came to visit Cori, he found out that she was kidnapped by a gang of koopas. Carrie volunteered to go save her, and so did Dave. After declining him, Dave continued to insist until Carrie let him come along. When they started, Carrie started to explain to Dave how platforming worked, but Dave already knew, and he rushed off with significant progress before Carrie even finished a single sentence. Throughout their entire journey, Dave always made more progress than Carrie. When they got to where Cori was being kept, Dave was the one to defeat all of the koopas in the gang singlehandedly. After the fight, Cori was rescued and couldn't thank Dave Enough. Carrie couldn't believe what she had seen from Dave, who was only 8 at the time. Over the years, Dave and Cori have gotten closer and closer, with having been involved romantically for a long time. When Carrie and Jack asked if there was something between them, Dave became nervous and stuttered, while Cori replied yes and kissed Dave on the cheek. Dave then fainted. However, his rivalry with Sarah still stands. To this day, Dave and Sarah have been involved in 15 prank wars. Despite being on Dave's side in most other situations, Cori chooses to stay neutral in the conflicts whenever possible. Physical description Dave is 4' and 8" in height with brown hair and blue eyes. His hair is very short, only going to his neck. As for clothing, he wears a yellow shirt and blue overalls with brown pants and black shoes with a white part at the toes. Personality Dave is quite adventurous and active. He is basically between his mother and his uncle in terms of adventurousness, and likes to play video games and go on adventures a lot. He means well and tries to be kind when he can, but occasionally gets a bit rude, but will apologize for it. There are two special cases in his personality, though. Around his rival and cousin, Sarah, he very often gets angry at her and occasionally throws an insult. Around Cori, though, the opposite happens, where he becomes quite shy when Cori starts talking about certain things. ''Other than that, he enjoys being with Cori and is quite moderate in personality. '''Powers & Abilities' Dave currently has no known powers, but is really good at platforming and video games.